la responsabilidad de fred
by noroxia
Summary: aquí una nueva historia de lucky fred, ojalá y les guste queridos lectores tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla, lo que les puedo decir que es una historia corta, bueno eso ahora disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios y sujerencias...


la responsabilidad de Fred

NOOOOOO!, y así Fred gritaba mientras vio a Brains caer al vacío empujada por cara de huevo.

Fred: Friday vamos por Brains!

Friday: y que haremos con cara de…

Fred: no me interesa él, vamos por Brains!

Friday: a la orden

Ambos se tiraron al rescate de Brains pero no lograron salvarla de la fatal caída, Fred pensó lo peor

Fred: (se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Brains y casi en estado de shock y sin llorar, solo la miraba)…y ahora que haremos?...

De pronto Fred sintió una leve respiración y vio que su pecho se movía

Fred: su pecho se mueve, su pecho se mueve!, está respirando!, Friday ven acá la llevaremos a la nave de los protectores!

Friday: (sin titubear y como entendiendo lo que Fred quería en ese momento, Friday se convirtió en una ambulancia espacial para trasladar de urgencia a Brains…)

Ambos sin saber nada de primeros auxilios la llevaron hasta la nave principal de los protectores, pese a que ambos viajaron a una gran velocidad, el viaje de ida pareció una eternidad.

Fred: (miraba a la pobre Brains en la camilla inconsciente, solo rogando que siguiera respirando hasta llegar incluso tiró sus dados de la suerte con rabia e impotencia)…Brains aguanta por favor…, (en eso planta un grito diciéndole a Friday que se apurara), Friday APURATE!

Friday: voy a todo lo que puedo!

Fred: le tomó la mano a Brains y solo aguardaba.

Tras unos minutos de viaje al fin llegaron, toda la tripulación de la nave se conmocionó al verla así y sobre todo el super comandante que tuvo que hacerse el fuerte y mandarla al centro de enfermería.

Fueron horas de operación, Fred no podía más de los nervios se movía de un lado para el otro, el súper comandante lo trato de calmar.

s.c: para mí tampoco es fácil verla así, sobre todo porque es mi hija, pero sé que está en manos de los mejores médicos de la galaxia, ella saldrá adelante, lo sé.

Fred: (suspirando y calmándose) creo que tiene razón

Las horas pasaban casi ya a la octava hora de operación salió el medico a cargo de la cirugía y dijo –la chica estará bien, solo habrá un pequeño detalle, por lo visto la caída le rompió un disco vertebral dejándola paralitica, quiero decir no podrá mover sus piernas-

Fred: (cuando escuchó eso se sintió aliviado y triste a la vez) como es eso doctor?

Ella tendrá que usar silla de ruedas a lo menos un mes, hasta que podamos reconstruir su pedazo de médula, afortunadamente podemos reconstruirla cosa que en la tierra no hubiesen podido hacer.

Fred: (asintió con la cabeza) al menos está viva… y cuando despertará?

En unas diez horas más, te recomiendo que vayas a dormir y reponer energías, mañana le tendrán que decir todo esto y conociéndola no creo que le guste mucho.

Fred apenas si durmió esa noche pensando en ella y como estaría en ese momento, al otro día el sol salió temprano y apenas sale al alba Fred y Friday se levantan a ver a la pobre brains

Brains yacía en su cama de hospital y comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente y al que primero miró fue a su padre que apenas la vio le dio un abraso muy fuerte.

Fred y Friday estaban afuera esperando su turno para poder visitarla, ambos en silencio y sin emitir una palabra solo esperaban, de pronto salió el papá de Brains y llamó a los muchachos.

S.C: muy bien chicos ya le conté todo a la pobre Brains, se puso algo triste y te voy a encargar a ti que la cuides esa será tu misión hasta que la operen, la daré esta silla de ruedas especial a Brains.

Fred: (mirando la silla con detenimiento) sin ofender, pero se ve como cualquier silla…

SC: lo es? (del bolsillo saca un especie de control remoto) esta es la silla tcx 9000 está equipada con lo último en armas de rayos laser y además posee un motor de cohete, pero tú la tendrás a cargo y no le dirás nada a Brains ya que si se llegase a enterar capaz que salga así en su estado a cazar alienígenas y yo no quiero eso, estarás a cargo de este control y solo lo usarán en caso de extremo peligro, entendido?

Fred: si, claro señor!

S.C: muy bien, ahora entra a ver a Brains.

Ambos Fred y Friday entraron a la sala muy nerviosos, pero sobre todo Fred deseaba tanto estar con su amiga.

Brains apenas los vio a ambos no pudo esconder su cara de alegría y los tres se dieron un abraso muy fuerte, los tres estaban felices y tras un rato de silencio Fred le contó lo que había pasado.

Brains: si lo sé, mi padre me lo contó y ahora no puedo mover mis piernas y estaré en una silla de ruedas, el único consuelo que me queda es que es solo por un mes.

Fred: si, pero velo por el lado amable, tendrás más tiempo para ti además tu papá me encomendó que te cuidara y ayudara con lo que necesites.

En esa misma tarde a Brains la enviaron a casa y con su silla de ruedas y Fred la llevaba de aquí para allá.

Brains: sabes me siento muy incómoda estando sentada sin hacer nada y tu haciendo todo por mí, hasta me cargas en tus brazos para llevarme a mi cuarto.

Fred: no seas tonta, además me gusta ayudarte

Brains: eres muy amable conmigo.

Ambos siguieron con sus vidas normales, iban a la escuela, hacían trabajos y cosas de la vida diaria, incluso ella se olvidó del asunto de los protectores y se relajó un poco con sus amigos y pese a que no movía sus piernas nunca dejó de sentirse bien.

Friday: (mientras hace yoga) sabes Fred, ahora que no tengo misiones me siento muy bien, estoy relajado y aprendiendo yoga.

Fred: (pensando para sí mismo) un robot haciendo yoga?, ridículo jajaja…, he claro Friday lo que digas

Friday: (con los brazos enredados por todo el cuerpo) y como te ha ido con el control remoto de la silla? He.

Fred: pues bien, lo tengo siempre conmigo y le puse una cadena para que no se me caiga, el padre de Brains me mataría si lo perdiese… y hablando de perder, perdí mis dados de la suerte ese día (poniendo cara triste), ahora estoy haciendo cosas a manos del destino y sin rumbo.

Friday: vamos no es tan no es tan grave, además puedes comprar otro par de dados

Fred: si, pero no es lo mismo…, lo bueno es que Brains está bien

Mientras tanto cara de huevo se enteró que Brains estaba vulnerable y comenzó a planear como deshacerse de ella, le tenía un plan preparado.

Cara de huevo: …y mañana atacaremos sin piedad, no podrá defenderse así como está, muajajja

Ya estaba por cumplirse el mes, de hecho solo faltaban dos días y le recompondrían la parte de la medula….

Brains: (llamando por teléfono a Fred) haló!

Fred: si, hola Brains!

Brains: oye Fred ven a casa quiero hablar contigo

Fred: está bien esperare a Friday e iremos los dos

Brains: no, solo te quiero a ti, a él déjalo en casa

Fred: está bien, nos vemos

Fred se dirigió a casa, al llamar la puerta Brains lo estaba esperando y después de saludarse ambos suben hasta su recamara

Fred: y bien que quieres decirme?

Brains: he bueno solo quería decirte que eres un muy buen amigo y solo… bueno quería darte estos dados, sé que los perdiste cuando de la impotencia de verme dañada los tiraste y los perdiste

Fred: awww eres muy tierna, pero quien te contó esa parte de la historia?

Brains: obviamente Friday tonto jjajaja

Fred: ha claro!, que tonto soy (mirando con detenimiento los dados) ho y mira son iguales a los que perdí awww gracias

Brains: (poniéndose roja) quieres darme un abraso?

Fred: claro que si.

En el instante en que se iban a abrasar llega la nave de cara de huevo a atacar a la pobre Brains

Brains: esa es la nave de cara de huevo?

Fred: si!

Brains: ho maldición y yo no puedo hacer nada y Friday no está acá!

Fred: salgamos de aquí! (él toma la silla de ruedas y corre tan fuerte como puede escapando de los ataques de cara de huevo, sin embargo era lento comparado con la velocidad de la nave), demonios es inútil, nos va alcanzar!

C.H: es inútil resistirse, no tienen escapatoria, jajajajaja, creo que perdieron los dos, pero sobre todo tú Brains… (cara de huevo dispara un rayo muy certero dirigido a Brains, pero Fred alcanzó a empujar la silla de ruedas protegiéndola e interponiendo su cuerpo como escudo, esta acción lo deja temporalmente sin fuerzas, sin embargo antes de quedar así logra tirarle el control de la silla a Brains)

Brains: Fred!, Fred!

Fred: (con voz sin fuerzas y tirado en el piso)…activa el… botón…

Cara de huevo se acercaba cada vez más para cumplir su cometido, la sonrisa y su cara de alegría no la podía esconder, el esperpento estaba casi seguro que acabaría con la chica dejándole la pista suficiente para hacer y deshacer.

Justo antes de dar el tiro de gracia Brains activa la silla de ruedas.

Brains: ho, que genial, tengo motor de cohete! (sale volando y arrancando por los aires maniobrando como un caza bombardero) a ver que más tiene esta preciosura! (de los apoya brazos salen dos cañones laser listos para el ataque)

La persecución duró varios minutos, para Brains era casi como un juego de niños maniobrar la silla, cara de huevo se frustraba porque cada tiro que daba era un tiro que fallaba, Brains solo necesito pocos segundos en ubicar la turbina principal y pegarle unos cuantos tiros y hacerlo caer, la nave quedó hecha trizas por el impacto contra el suelo, ella fue de inmediato donde Fred a ver como estaba.

Brains: Fred, Fred!, estas bien?

Fred: (apenas moviéndose) sí, creo que si… esos rayos golpean muy duro…

Brains: ven súbete a mi regazo, nos iremos en mi silla a casa, (estando en eso, C.H se levantó de entre los escombros de la nave estrellada con un rifle de pulsos entre sus flacos y débiles brazos, flotando en su silla se acercaba en silencio para haber si así podría dañarla, Fred se dio cuenta de aquello pero haciéndose el desentendido siguió en lo suyo y al verlo cerca Fred presionó el botón de propulsión de la silla de ruedas, C.H se quemó por completo)

Brains: que haces Fred?!

Fred: je, mira atrás tuyo!

Brains: (vio el cuerpo marchito de C.H)… ho cielos venia por más…

Fred: si, pero yo me di cuenta y lo detuve…

C.H fue apresado, Brains fue por fin operada de la columna quedando completamente reconstruida y recuperando el movimiento de sus piernas y además volviendo a sentir sus pies.

Fred: que bueno que estés bien, me alegro tanto.

Brains: si, ya me estaba aburriendo de esa silla aunque debo admitir que esa persecución me gustó jejeje

Ambos llegaron a casa de Brains y ella dice

Brains: sabes, aunque es genial que haya recuperado mi movimientos corporales igual me gustaba que me ayudaras.

Fred: si?, enserio?

Brains: si, de echo quiero pedirte un último y especial favor…

Fred: si, dime que deseas…

Brains: (sonrojándose) quieres cargarme por última vez hasta mi cuarto…

Fred: pero claro que si, es un honor para mí (Fred tomo a la chica levantándola, ella se aseguró de su cuello, Fred subía las escaleras que llevaban hasta su cuarto para poder dejarla allí como lo hacía antes, y justo antes de entrar a su cuarto bajo el marco de la puerta brains detuvo la marcha de Fred.

Brains: espera, detente un poco…

Fred: (deteniéndose y mirando la cara de Brains), si dime…

Brains: gracias por todo… (se abalanzó a sus labios dándole un pequeño beso en la boca)

Fred: (tras recibir el beso)…no, gracias a ti….

Bueno esa es mi historia, cortita, simple y fácil de digerir jejeje, está especialmente de dedicada a una gran amiga está demás decir el nombre jejeje, bien espero que les guste y no olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias para hacer historias más entretenidas es todo peace.


End file.
